Lluvia
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Una batalla, mi cuello roto, un futuro de dolor...  Gohan.


Shot 5

¡Al fin viernes! Ya casi llegamos al final y les doy las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en las historias anteriores.

En verdad gracias por su apoyo y por leer mis historias.

Aquí van las reglas:

No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía, sobrino lejano de los personajes.

Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces ( no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras con la cual debe de llegar el Shot sin forzarlo

Bueno como esta lloviendo aquí por mi casa me puse en el modo triste espero y les guste la historia esa si fue inspiración

FRASE DEL DÍA: **noches enteras sin dormir y recuerdos dolorosos**

DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SI NO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR AKIRA TORIYAMA

El calor escapa de mi cuerpo lentamente, puedo sentirlo, es una sensación terrible, nunca pensé pasar por esto nuevamente, mi cuello esta roto, como aquella vez en Nameku y pese a que tengo los ojos abiertos ya no puedo ver nada, es más que evidente que estos son mis últimos instantes con vida.

Como lamento dejar solas a las personas que más amo en este mundo:

-Videl, mamá, abuelo, Bulma, Trunks… -tan pocos y tan valiosos que lamentaría que algo malo les pasara –Por favor perdónenme

Estos últimos momentos me parecen largos, siento en mi boca un fuerte sabor a sangre, es curioso por que con mi piel ya no ciento nada, creo que lo último que sentí fue la lluvia comenzando a caer…

Recuerdo muchas cosas, solo las más importantes de mi vida, parece como si volviera a vivirlas en este instante.

Mi primera palabra, la primera vez que leí un libro completo, el día que mi tío se me secuestró, cuando aprendí a sobrevivir, solo veo pequeños instantes de cada momento, unos más largos que otros.

El viaje a Nameku, la pelea con Frizer, las esferas del dragón, todo pasa tan rápido que me marea, mi padre volviendo a la tierra, solo para terminar con Frizer.

Un periodo corto de paz, días de pesca junto a papá, comidas abundantes hechas por mamá, la promesa de un mejor futuro.

-¡No, Goku por favor resiste! – el grito desgarrador de mi madre al ver el cuerpo muerto de mi padre.

Largos periodos de depresión, **noches enteras sin dormir y recuerdos dolorosos…**

La aparición de esos demonios…

A partir de ese día mi vida empeoró y calló en un infierno, me arrepiento de haber dejado que el señor Pikoro luchara, tal vez si lo hubiera retenido, Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han estarían vivos.

El pequeño Trunks llorando y Bulma con el alma hecha pedazos, ese día juré proteger a Trunks y enseñarle todo lo que sabía.

-Gohan, por favor no te vallas, esos androides pueden asesinarte –la voz de mi mamá suplicante

-Lo siento madre, debo hacer esto – lo que le dije cuando me marché de casa para entrenar y acabar con los androides solo contando con nueve años de edad.

Diez años de entrenamiento y sin conseguir vencer a los androides. Enséñanosle a Trunks a pelear sin que Bulma se enterara. Escribiendo cartas a mi madre. Cerrándome al mundo.

-Gohan, ¿Algún día seré tan fuerte como tú? –la voz inocente de Trunks

Rescatando gente. Un año después encontrándome con ella…

Esa mujer de ojos azules que se convirtió en alguien demasiado importante para mí. Ella logró que perdiera mi miedo a amar y consiguió que dejara de ignorar lo poco de bueno que quedaba en el mundo.

Ahora solo son recuerdos de ella.

Amistad, entrenamiento juntos, el día que le enseñe a volar, un beso bajo la lluvia (mi primer, o más bien nuestro primer beso), una promesa de matrimonio, la primera vez que entregamos todo al otro y las que siguieron…

-Gohan, te lo ruego, no te vallas de mi lado –unas lágrimas en su rostro

-Prometo que volveré, solo espérame -mis últimas palabras antes de irme a mi final…

Una pelea donde perdí el brazo, un mes entrenando con Trunks, ahora solo esto, estoy en las últimas.

El sabor de la sangre ha desaparecido de mi boca. Acabo de perder el gusto, ahora solo escucho, todo esta calmado y al parecer la lluvia cae con más intensidad. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, en el piso, agonizando.

Acabo de ver solo los momentos más importantes de mi vida, ya no respiro, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que mi cerebro deje de funcionar y de recordar toda la vida que tuve.

Me gustaría volver a comenzar, me hubiera gustado hacer algo diferente de mí, como haberme convertido en un investigador o un profesor, formar una familia, no preocuparme por esta ingrata humanidad.

Pero es imposible, creo que mi hora llegó, al menos podré ver a todos nuevamente.

Adiós Trunks, se que tu acabarás con la pesadilla, Adiós Bulma, se que tu eres fuerte y podrás alentar a Trunks, por favor no le faltes nunca, Adiós mamá lamento hacerte sufrir, Adiós abuelito, cuida de mi mamá y hazle compañía. Adiós Videl, lamento no haber vuelto, por favor sigue adelante y olvídate de mí, se que será difícil, pero no tanto como para mí, Te amo…

-Gohan, por favor, reacciona –es lo último que escucho antes de que toda mi vida termine de extinguirse y todo se convierta en paz…

Snif, espero y les haya gustado, acabo de utilizar por segunda vez a Gohan así que por esta semana ya no lo leerán por mis fics U_U


End file.
